


Something New

by youngho



Series: Where The Heart Is [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, If that wasn't obvious from the title lmao, Just Married, Lots of blushing, M/M, Tsundere Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngho/pseuds/youngho
Summary: Doyoung wakes up with a smile on his lips, a laugh bubbling up in his chest, and he's just so happy that he can't even explain it.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this thought i had, and well i don't wanna share because it will spoil the whole fic. special mention, isa, thanks for encouraging me to write this and for reading through it that one time. this fic is, however, **unbeta-ed** so sorry folks. all mistakes are mine. also, i wrote this yesterday, kinda proofread today so it's not perfect haha im sorry again. bye. hope you like it though!!!
> 
> **questions?** [twitter](https://%0Atwitter.com/johnyongs). [carrd](https://yukidesu.carrd.co/).

Doyoung woke up when the brightness beyond his closed eyes became too unbearable. He squinted, assessing the situation before blinking his eyes open. He was facing the glass paneled balcony doors of their hotel room, and the sun seemed particular in waking him up. 

Now that he was more awake, he found his arms wrapped tightly around another warm body. He looked down to find Jaehyun’s cheek plastered to his sternum, his breathing still even. In return, Jaehyun had his own arms loosely hanging off of Doyoung’s waist. And Doyoung almost couldn’t believe how they’d gotten in that position. They didn’t even fall asleep holding each other. He had to hide a smile behind his hand, his fingertips feeling the warmth spreading at his cheeks. 

The events of last night came back to him in flashes, and the smile turned into a full-blown flush, and then a chuckle. He could still remember how tired they’d been after they desperately and eagerly touched and felt each other, could still hear their panting breaths just before they collapsed on the bed, Jaehyun face down on the pillow, and Doyoung looking up at the ceiling. They’d been too tired to move, but not to forget to say “I love you” just before they fell asleep. He then remembered the feeling of Jaehyun’s soft lips as he whispered, “I love you” at the altar. He could still taste the three-tiered cake that had been a mix of his and Jaehyun’s favorite flavors. 

Doyoung carefully rolled over on his back, the flush still deep on his skin and the smile everlasting on his lips as the memories lingered. He took a deep breath to calm down his racing heart and took a look at the bright morning sky. 

There was just something about being married that made Doyoung feel…giddy. He turned to look at Jaehyun, with the sunlight spilling all over their room and bathing Jaehyun’s back in golden yellow. Jaehyun still had his arm loosely wrapped around Doyoung’s waist, and just the sight of it made Doyoung’s heart flutter. 

It was a weird feeling, overall, for Doyoung. He’d been together with Jaehyun for a few years, but nothing had ever made him feel this way. He couldn’t quite understand what made being married different, but suddenly, in the warm embrace of the morning, Doyoung felt joyful. He couldn’t fight off the smile on his lips, or the laugh that kept building up in his chest as he thought about yesterday. 

The chuckle spilled out of him as he thought about their first dance, when Jaehyun had stepped on his shiny, formal shoes because he couldn’t stop looking at Doyoung. 

“What’s so funny?” Jaehyun murmured, his words muffled by the pillow. 

“I just remembered how you stepped on my feet last night during our first dance.” 

Jaehyun groaned, burying his face into the pillow. “Don’t remind me. That was so embarrassing.” 

Doyoung couldn’t help but laugh a little louder. “It was cute.” And a little softly, he added, “you’re cute.” 

The effect was instant. Jaehyun turned to flash Doyoung a smug smile. “You think so?” 

Doyoung wanted to smack him but rolled his eyes instead. “Yeah, after my feet stopped hurting.” 

Jaehyun sputtered before he stuttered out an apology. He sidled closer to Doyoung, hugging him under the blankets as he muttered promises after every apology. Doyoung started laughing as Jaehyun punctuated every apology and promise with a kiss. 

“I swear to this bed, that I will not step on my husband’s feet anymore when we dance.” Jaehyun looked into Doyoung’s eyes before leaning in for a soft peck on the lips. Doyoung had wanted to joke about morning breath, but that thought died as he heard Jaehyun utter the words, “my husband.” Honestly, Doyoung was lucky he wasn’t choking on Jaehyun’s lips because of _those words_. 

It was like a good morning wake up call, and it definitely did more than wake him up. He could feel his cheeks heating up, his heart start hammering in his chest. 

“Doyoung? Are you okay?” 

Before Jaehyun could really see his expression for what it was, Doyoung buries his face in his hands. “Don’t look at me.” 

“What?” Jaehyun says, trying to pull Doyoung’s hands away. “Are you embarrassed that I called you ‘my husband’?” 

Doyoung took a peak of Jaehyun from his fingers. “And if I said yes, what would you do?” 

Jaehyun chuckled. “Then I’d call you ‘husband’ every day, just to make you blush.” 

Doyoung groaned as it had the desired effect, his cheeks heating up. At this point, he thought that he would spend the rest of their married life with pink tainting his cheeks. 

“You’re cute,” Jaehyun whispered, pulling Doyoung’s fingers away so he could caress Doyoung’s cheeks. Jaehyun felt the heat of Doyoung’s cheeks with his own fingers, the warmth tugging a smile at the corners of his lips. “So cute.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you love me.” 

Doyoung allowed himself to be buried in Jaehyun’s embrace instead of dignifying Jaehyun’s confession with a response. They both knew it was the truth, but Doyoung didn’t have it in himself to be so confident. Maybe in a few years he could be as shameless as Jaehyun when it came to being in love. Maybe he’d even call Jaehyun “my husband.” But right now, he’d keep being flustered. Because being married was new and different from being boyfriends. This was just the start of another journey in their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> now that you've reached the end, tbh the idea came to me when i thought about doyoung having to randomly refer to jaehyun "my husband" sdfdksfjh and him being like ~new~ to the experience... i ended up not doing or writing that BUT MAYBE IN ANOTHER FIC? maybe. at this point we're just lucky i even wrote another fic for this series hahahahaha omg im sorry. im just... yeah. please, i hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
